This invention is directed to a game apparatus wherein a plurality of objects of different classes are moved within the apparatus by moving the objects back and forth in sections on a stationary element and a movable element associated with it. More specifically, this invention is directed to a gaming apparatus wherein a linear array of sections on a stationary element are aligned with an array of sections on a movable element and the objects are moved to rearrange them with respect to one another by moving back and forth between the movable and stationary elements.
A class of games or puzzles are known wherein a plurality of objects are rearranged with respect to their order within a housing. This general type of game has held the interest of the consuming public for well over one hundred years, as is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 230,947 issued in 1880 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,052 issued in 1980. During the intervening century, other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 483,276; U.S. Pat. No. 814,653; U.S. Pat. No. 590,093; U.S. Pat. No. 619,804; U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,202 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,457 have been issued to this class of games.
As is evident by the representative examples listed above, the members of this class of games or puzzles are exceedingly popular because they are interesting and challenging to the players of the same, and provide not only a recreational outlet to the player of the game, but also provide a mental stimulation. It is believed that, because of the combination of these two factors, the general class of games as outlined above have retained their popularity for many years and will continue to do so in the future.